Après la Bataille
by Feather in Book
Summary: Ils ont tous souffert cette nuit-là. Ils ont tous perdu un être cher. Ils ont besoin les uns des autres.


**Disclaimer: Tout l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Bonsoir à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord, deux points importants:**

 **-cette fic spoile Les Crimes de Grindelwald!**

 **-J'utilise les noms originaux.**

 **Bon...pleins de projets en cours, mais comment je pouvais résister à écrire un o.s après Les Crimes de Grindelwald...Impossible! Je suis faible, je ne peux pas résister...**

 **(J'ai réalisé, une plombe après avoir poster cet o.s, qu'il manquait un -t à "nuit" dans mon résumé, j'espère que personne n'a fait attention, mais je n'ose pas y croire...)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Après la bataille**

La première chose que pensa Newt en poussant la porte de son appartement fut que tout à l'intérieur était bien trop calme. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que le lent balancement d'une vieille pendule. C'était sans doute également comme ça d'habitude, il vivait seul, si l'on peut considérer être seul lorsqu'on héberge une centaine d'être vivants dans son sous-sol, mais ses sortilèges étaient suffisamment efficaces pour ne pas entendre ses créatures d'en haut. Le silence ne le dérangeait pas vraiment en général, mais c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Il se décala afin de laisser entrer son frère, Tina et Jacob dans son appartement. Ils étaient tous épuisés aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment dormi depuis bientôt deux jours. Le cimetière, Grindelwald, le départ de Queenie, la mort de Leta… tout ça n'était arrivé que la veille au soir ils avaient parfois l'impression que ça s'était produit il y a une éternité et parfois il y a quelques minutes à peine.

-Thé…Je vais préparer du thé, dit Newt d'une voix distraite. Installez-vous…

Il a légèrement poussé Theseus en direction du salon, le regardant avancer machinalement, comme s'il était hors de son corps. Jacob l'a suivi dans le même état pour se laisser tomber dans le premier fauteuil venu. Seule Tina est restée près de Newt quelques secondes de plus. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais s'est finalement ravisée et a rejoint les deux autres.

Lorsque Newt est arrivé au salon, faisant flotter devant lui un plateau chargé de tasses de thé fumantes, le silence lui apparut encore plus oppressant. Il voulait descendre voir comment allaient ses créatures, il voulait rester en bas, s'occuper, oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir et laisser ses amis, sa famille, sans aucun soutien. Alors, il a pris place dans le canapé entre son frère et Tina, distribuant les tasses de thé.

\- Merci, souffla Tina.

Elle semblait être la seule encore capable de parler, cependant, ils n'ont pas échangé un mot de plus. Le silence aurait pu durer des heures jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne se passe enfin, mais Newt venait de senti son frère, toujours aux aguets malgré la douleur, sursauter à côté de lui.

\- Il y a quelqu'un chez toi? a-t-il demandé la main déjà sur sa baguette.

Newt allait répondre par la négative, mais pourtant c'était bien le cas il l'avait presque oublié…

Un bruit de porte qui grince, des pas précipités et quelques secondes après, une jeune femme échevelée est apparu devant eux. Theseus s'est détendu.

\- Mr Scamander ! Vous êtes rentré!...Oh.

Bunty s'est arrêtée dans son élan, les a dévisagé tour à tour, son regard s'arrêtant plus que nécessaire sur Tina.

\- Bunty, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? a soupiré Newt. Il est tard.

-Je. ..heu… un veaudelune avait encore besoin de soins.

\- Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous, je m'en occuperais plus tard.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de rester encore un peu…

Elle s'obstinait pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'obstine toujours ? Ce soir, elle devait s'en aller. La situation était trop compliquer à gérer sans y ajouter quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Rentrez chez vous Bunty, insista Newt plus fermement que nécessaire au point de s'attirer un regard surpris de son frère.

Il s'excuserait plus tard pour la brutalité, mais les dernières heures avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes et plus vite elle partirait, moins le risque de devoir expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Paris était grand. En parler à Dumbledore, ça allait encore, mais lorsque Newt était sorti de l'école pour retrouver Tina, Theseus et Jacob l'attendant toujours, l'air bouleversés et absents, il avait su qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de répéter toute l'histoire une fois de plus et qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait avoir à l'entendre à nouveau.

\- Vous souhaitez que je descende votre valise avant de partir? demanda Bunty toujours trop serviable.

\- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, si elle s'ouvrait, avec le Zouwu...

Theseus a émis une plainte étouffée à côté de lui et Newt réalisa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mentionner ce nouvel arrivant tout de suite.

-Un Zouwu, mais bien sûr... Newt, dis-moi que tu plaisantes?

Le concerné s'est vivement raclé la gorge pour ne pas répondre.

\- Bonne soirée Bunty.

Elle a hoché la tête, les yeux emplie de ce que Newt identifia sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi à de la déception.

\- C'était la fille de la photo, remarqua Tina rompant le silence ramené par le départ de la jeune femme.

\- C'est juste mon assistante, précisa Newt parce que ça lui paraissait important de le faire.

-Elle a l'air gentille.

Il ne savait pas si elle disait ça comme une bonne chose et il ne savait pas non plus quoi répondre, alors il a levé les yeux vers Jacob, espérant que celui-ci le guide vers la bonne chose à dire, mais il n'eu aucune réponse, leur ami s'était endormi sur le fauteuil, sa tasse de thé penchant dangereusement sur ses genoux.

Tina a suivi tristement son regard et pointé sa baguette dans la direction de Jacob pour faire léviter la tasse jusqu'à la table basse. Newt suivit son exemple et fit apparaître une couverture sur son ami. L'idée de quelques heures de sommeil commençait également à tarauder son esprit, il se sentait vidé, mais il savait que s'il s'endormait, les cauchemars le réveilleraient tout aussitôt. Il pouvait encore attendre pour ça il n'avait plus assez de courage ce soir.

Newt, a étiré ses muscles engourdis du mieux qu'il put, coincé entre Tina et son frère. Il a fait glisser son manteau de ses épaules dans le trouble de leur retour, il avait complètement oublié de l'enlever. Le niffleur en est immédiatement sorti, bondissant sur ses genoux. Tina l'a observé curieusement et Theseus, qui s'était à nouveau plongé dans un profond brouillard, a également baissé les yeux vers lui.

La créature a quitté les genoux de Newt pour s'aventurer sur ceux de Tina ça l'a fait sourire - un sourire si doux qu'il a réchauffé le cœur de Newt plus que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quel thé!- puis le niffleur s'est éloigné en direction de Theseus. Celui-ci eu l'air troublé lorsque le niffleur s'est emparé, comme si de rien n'était, de la petite cuillère qu'il tournait machinalement dans sa tasse. A la grande surprise de Newt, son frère ne l'a pas repoussé, au contraire, il lui a laissé cacher la cuillère dans sa poche et lui a distraitement caressé le haut de la tête. C'était la première fois que Newt le voyait montrer de l'affection envers une de ses créatures; elles avaient plutôt tendance à l'agacer d'habitude.

-Tu vas devoir recompter tes cuillères, petit frère.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi j'y suis habitué et ça serra de ta faute s'il continue, tu l'encourages ! fit Newt faussement agacé et contant de revenir à un sujet plus léger.

Pourtant, il eu la terrible surprise de voir les yeux de Theseus s'humidifier et sa mâchoire se crisper.

-Leta n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle aurait adoré en avoir un.

La chaleur que Newt avait senti revenir au creux de son estomac grâce à Tina venait de s'évaporer complètement. Son frère avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, les épaules étonnement frémissantes. Le niffleur regardait curieusement la scène, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis, il ressortit la cuillère pour la tendre en direction de Theseus. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, mais Newt si, et il était à peu près certain qu'il ne lui en faudrait plus beaucoup plus pour qu'il se mette à pleurer à son tour.

-Je vais refaire du thé, murmura Tina.

Les tasses n'étaient pas vides, mais elle voulait les laisser seuls. Newt a ressenti un immense vide suivi d'une sensation de froid intense lorsqu'elle s'est levée il n'avait pas pris conscience que leurs jambes se touchaient. Il l'a regardé disparaître dans la cuisine en se demandant si elle aussi avait désormais l'impression qu'une partie d'elle manquait.

Une respiration un peu trop saccadée pour être autre chose qu'un sanglot retenu à rapporter tout son attention à son frère. Newt n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose il laissait volontiers le réconfort aux autres. Si dans le cimetière, ses gestes avait été en parti dictés par sa propre tristesse, un état de choc, ainsi qu'un instinct qu'il ignorait avoir, désormais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il a maladroitement posé une main sur l'épaule de Theseus, celui-ci releva la tête, s'efforçant de retrouver ses esprits et de retenir ses larmes.

-Excuse moi Newt, je dois être fatigué, je vais rentrer et…

-Non!

Il baissa les yeux face à l'étonnement de son frère qui le dévisageait comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Je veux dire…Reste ici, juste un jour ou deux, ou autant de temps que tu le voudras, mais tu n'es pas en état de rester seul…surtout pas là-bas.

-Il faudra bien que je retourne un jour chez nous…

Le dernier mot mourut sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus de nous, juste lui, dans une maison trop grande qu'il avait acquis avec Leta alors qu'ils préparaient le mariage.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite. Prends ton temps. Te brusquer…ça ne va que te faire souffrir encore plus.

Theseus à laisser échapper un rire qui n'avait rien de drôle un simple son qui laissait transparaître une souffrance et une amertume sans limite.

-Je ne pourrais jamais…si je ne le fait pas maintenant, je ne sais même pas si je serrais un jour capable d'y entrer à nouveau. C'est elle qui a décoré, et ses affaires qu'elle pose n'importe où le matin lorsqu'elle ne sait pas quoi porter, elles sont toutes là où elle les a laissé…je me suis encore disputé à ce sujet avec elle avant de partir pour Paris. Tout là-bas me rappelle sa présence. Jamais…jamais je n'aurais la force de…

Il cacha à nouveau son visage dans ses mains, incapable de finir. Newt n'a pas hésité très longtemps il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Alors il s'est approché de son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras et cette fois, il a tout de suite senti les larmes inonder sa chemise. Plus abondantes qu'au cimetière, moins contrôlées les vannes étaient ouvertes et la pression que Theseus avait contenu presque jusqu'à l'explosion s'échappait enfin.

-Ça serra difficile, murmura Newt e posant une main rassurante sur sa nuque, ça serra douloureux aussi et ça te prendra du temps, mais tu y arriveras et je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. Tu n'es pas seul… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Il le sentit hocher la tête contre son épaule, étouffant un sanglot dans sa chemise. Newt n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils sont restés ainsi. Moins d'une minute ou plus de dix ? Il n'en savait rien et ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ils se contentèrent de rester là, l'un pour l'autre, partageant leurs douleurs et cherchant à surmonter la perte d'une femme qu'ils avaient aimé et qui les avait aimés.

Quand Theseus s'éloigna enfin, ses yeux étaient gonflés et ses joues rougies par les larmes, mais il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même.

-Merci Newt…Merci d'être là.

La main de Newt s'est attardée sur son bras et il lui a offert un sourire qu'il espérait réconfortant.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier…Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Prends mon lit si tu veux.

Ça semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Les yeux de Newt se tournèrent vers Jacob malgré la position peu confortable, il semblait profondément endormi, mais son visage n'en avait pas l'air apaisé pour autant.

-Et toi ? Tu as aussi besoin de repos.

Vu son cet angle, la situation lui semblait moins réjouissante. Certes, il était fatigué, plus qu'il ne se souvenait jamais l'avoir été, plus encore qu'après de longues journées passées à observer des créatures en pleine jungle dans des conditions abominables. Cependant l'idée de cauchemars venant lui faire revivre ce qui s'était passé au cimetière le rendait malade. Il réalisa que ça serait probablement ce qui risquait d'arriver à Theseus et Newt regretta de ne pas avoir une potion de sommeil sans rêve qui traînait dans un placard il espérait que son frère soit suffisamment exténué pour ne pas en avoir besoin, mais il en doutait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…J'ai encore un peu à faire ce soir. Tu sais, mes créatures… il faut que je vérifie qu'elles ne manquent de rien, bien que je fasse entièrement confiance à Bunty pour ça…Et puis il y a également…

Il tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine où était toujours Tina le regard de son frère suivit la même direction et le fantôme d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je vois. Vous avez sans doute des tas de choses à vous dire.

Newt se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Tu dois rester avec elle, l'interrompit Theseus à voix basse pour s'assurer que Tina ne puisse pas l'entendre, elle a sans doute besoin de se changer les idées.

Puis son regard s'assombrit et il ajouta d'une voix brisé :

-Ne perds pas trop de temps Newt, tu ne sais pas s'il vous en reste assez pour ça.

Les larmes lui sont à nouveau montées aux yeux, mais il les a chassés avant qu'elles ne se remettent à couler. Newt a dû faire un effort pour retenir les siennes également Theseus avait raison, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps…

-Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

Theseus lui a assuré que tout irait bien pour lui, ça n'a pas empêché Newt de le conduire jusqu'à son lit dans un coin de la pièce, vérifiant qu'il ne manquait de rien. Il a presque sursauté, inquiet, lorsque Theseus a attrapé son poignet alors qu'il s'éloignait, mais à sa grande surprise, son frère semblait vaguement amusé.

-Je crois que ton niffleur ne s'est pas contenté des petites cuillères.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, Newt a vu le petit voleur accroché aux aiguilles brillantes de la pendule.

-Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard, soupira-t-il résigné. Bonne nuit Thes…

Mais il n'a pas terminé sa phrase, les yeux de son frère était déjà fermés. D'un coup de baguette, il a éteint les rares lumières de la pièce, arrachant au niffleur un couinement offensé. Quelque chose lui a chatouillé sa joue et Newt vit Pickett sauter de son épaule pour atterrir au chevet de son frère.

-Est-ce que tu peux veiller sur lui Pick ? Je n'aime pas l'idée de le laisser tout seul.

Le botruc a émis un son approbateur qui l'a immédiatement rassuré.

-Merci. Viens me trouver si nécessaire.

Et puis, non sans avoir passé doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Theseus, il l'a laissé profiter d'un sommeil qui allait sûrement se révéler agité.

Silencieux et hésitant, Newt a rejoint la cuisine. Lui et Tina n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le ministère français. Elle était assise sur la même chaise qu'avait occupée sa sœur à peine deux jours plus tôt. Le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes et les yeux rivés droit devant elle sans rien regarder elle était perdue si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu approcher.

-Tina ?

Elle s'est brusquement redressée sur sa chaise et il a vu le mouvement amorcé pour se saisir de sa baguette avant qu'elle ne remarque qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. Newt à fait un pas en arrière navré.

\- Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Tina a secoué la tête pour balayer son excuse, elle paraissait étonnamment troublée.

-Ce n'est rien, j'étais distraite. Comment va votre frère?

-Encore sous le choc, mais il est solide. Ça finira par aller mieux.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Tina se contenta de hocher la tête. Newt ne savait pas quoi faire, il lui aurait bien proposé une autre tasse de thé, mais elle avait à peine touché à la première, alors il se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle en se souvenant de la douce chaleur de leurs jambes l'une contre l'autre quelques instants auparavant.

\- Et vous ? demanda finalement Tina en brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Moi..?

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?…Je veux dire…Je suis désolée pour Leta, je sais que vous teniez encore beaucoup à elle. Vous l'avez perdu vous aussi.

Il était surpris, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, lui n'était pas le plus à plaindre ce n'était pas lui qui avait le plus perdu. S'il souffrait, alors les autres encore plus.

-Moi…Je…

Il déglutit avec difficulté, parce qu'elle avait tout de même raison et qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur à la convaincre du contraire.

-C'était une bonne amie, elle ne méritait pas ça…

Il a baissé les yeux, pour les relever presque aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tina presser brièvement la sienne. Elle le regardait avec une douceur loin de la hargne qui avait pu émaner d'elle lors de leur dispute de la veille.

\- Non, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais Grindelwald était trop puissant, personne n'aurait rien pu faire. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous et votre frère vous avez le droit d'être triste.

Mais Newt ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pas alors qu'elle parvenait à rester si forte. Elle avait toutes les raisons de s'effondrer et il voyait au fond de ses yeux - des yeux qu'il aimait tant !- qu'elle n'en était pas loin.

\- Vous aussi vous avez le droit d'être triste Tina, a-t-il murmuré.

\- Je sais. Je le suis. Mais m'apitoyer sur ce qui est arrivé n'aidera pas.

Pourtant elle allait en avoir besoin à un moment ou un autre. Contenir son chagrin et sa colère ne ferais que rendre plus redoutable le moment où tout exploserait.

\- Regardez Jacob...

-Jacob est secoué et c'est normal, mais il ira mieux lorsqu'on aura retrouvé Quenine, parce qu'on la retrouvera ! On lui ferra comprendre que Grindelwald n'est pas ce qu'elle croit, qu'il lui a menti et elle reviendra parmi nous.

Elle avait redressé la tête et la détermination que Newt pu lire dans son regard, malgré les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler derrière ses paupières, lui redonna un peu de courage. Pourtant, elle pouvait bien avoir tord, même si Queenie revenait à la raison, aucun d'eux n'avait été capable de dire quel était la nature exacte du sortilège de Grindelwald, Dumbledore lui-même n'était pas sûr, mais si ceux qui avaient traversé les flammes venaient à changer d'allégeance, cela ne représenterais rien de bon pour eux. Il fallait détruire Grindelwald, l'empêcher de nuire définitivement. C'était la seule solution et loin d'être la plus aisée. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire faire perdre toute lueur d'espoir n'avancerait à rien, alors cette fois, ce fut lui qui eu le courage d'attraper sa main pour la serrer entre les siennes.

\- On fera tout pour Tina, je vous promets. Même si cela veut dire que je dois collaborer avec des aurors.

Ça l'a fait rire, c'était le plus beau son que Newt ait jamais entendu, même si son effet était atténué par l'humidité dans les yeux de Tina. Il remarqua malgré le faible éclairage que ses cernes étaient extrêmement prononcées et sa main tremblait légèrement, cachée entre ses paumes. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi? Newt doutait qu'elle en ait eu l'occasion enfermée dans les égouts parisiens.

-Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer, j'espère que le canapé fera l'affaire…j'aurais dû vous proposer mon lit, réalisa Newt soudain gêné.

Tina entrelaça leurs doigts, il sentit sa peau devenir brûlante ça le réchauffait aussi de l'intérieur.

-Votre frère à plus besoin que moi d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, de toute façon, j'ai bien trop de choses en tête, je ne pense pas réussir à fermer l'œil avant un moment.

-Moi non plus, a-t-il répondu sincèrement.

Ils sont restés ainsi longtemps, à se tenir la main, à se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Newt ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais peut-être n'y avait-il simplement rien à dire. Ils partageaient leur douleur, ils étaient proches et Newt se sentait bien, à cet instant, il ne désirait rien de plus que de rester avec elle.

Un reniflement vif attira leur attention et Tina poussa une petite exclamation de surprise. Le niffleur les avait rejoint dans la cuisine et était monté sur elle, essayant d'attraper le collier caché par le col de son manteau.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi! Il n'y avait pas assez de choses à prendre à côté ! s'exclama Newt.

A regret, il a lâché la main de Tina pour la débarrasser avant que le niffleur ne commette son larcin. La créature était beaucoup trop lourde, Newt a poussé un soupir las avant de le retourner la tête la première vers le sol. Une quantité incroyable d'objets brillants s'y sont déversés.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'il a pillé toute la pièce, et ses boutons de manchette ne sont pas à moi, je vais devoir vérifier les affaires de Jacob et de mon frère. Je suis vraiment désolé Tina, j'aurais dû le surveiller plus attentivement…

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air désolée du tout. En réalité, cachée derrière sa main, elle sourirait discrètement.

\- Ce n'est rien, en fait, devrais le remercier ce maudit Niffleur.

Elle lui caressa doucement le haut de la tête alors qu'il se redressait fièrement dans les bras de Newt.

-Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées, monsieur Scamander.

-Oh...je... Je vous en prie arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur Scamander.

Il n'aimait pas comme cela sonnait dans sa bouche. C'était trop dur, trop froid et ça lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Il lui sembla que Tina hésitait et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi s'était-il trompé à ce point sur leur relation ? Pourtant il avait bien cru pouvoir la considérer au moins comme une amie en quittant New-York, de plus, elle ne s'encombrait plus d'atrocement formel « Monsieur Scamander » là-bas. Mais il avait pu se tromper sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, après tout, à titre de comparaison, des amis, il n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup.

\- Très bien, Newt.

Tina dut lire la déception dans son regard, car elle souffla son prénom d'une voix à peine audible.

Il a détourné les yeux en se sentant rougir. Ses joues à elle étaient aussi beaucoup plus roses tout à coup. Newt a changé de sujet pour cacher sa gêne il n'avait pas voulu l'embarrasser.

\- Si vous avez vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose, j'ai des créatures au sous-sol qui doivent attendre avec impatiente que je descende, est-ce que vous auriez envie de... m'accompagner?

Combien de fois son frère lui avait répété que ses créatures causeraient la ruine de toute relation sociale qu'il pouvait entretenir... Cependant, le visage de Tina s'illumina et c'était très encourageant.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, est-ce que Dougal est en bas?

Il ne fallut pas plus à Newt pour se sentir beaucoup mieux.

\- Il va être tellement heureux de vous voir! Vous lui avez beaucoup manqué à lui aussi, vous savez?

Puis réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il sentit son visage s'enflammer encore plus et se précipita vers le sous-sol, priant pour que Tina ait toujours envie de l'y suivre après ce qu'il avait dit. Il fut soulagé en entendant le bruit léger de ses pas dans l'escalier, suivi de près par une exclamation stupeur.

\- Vous êtes un homme plein de surprises Newt.

Elle avait récupéré le niffleur qui se laissait tranquillement bercer dans ses bras. C'était elle qui était pleine de surprises.

-Oh, ce n'est rien... juste... quelques sortilèges d'extension... Rien vraiment.

Ses créatures étaient toutes incroyablement calme, contrairement à leur habitude. Quoi qu'on ait pu lui dire au cours de sa vie, Newt savait que la plupart le ressentaient lorsqu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme elles devaient comprendre qu'il venait de se passer des choses terribles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce bassin? demanda Tina avec un intérêt sincère.

\- Un Kelpie. J'espère que Bunty n'a pas essayé de s'en occuper, il a une fâcheuse tendance à la mordre.

-Dîtes moi Newt, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprises d'entendre des choses pareilles ?

Elle était si belle avec ce petit air moqueur sur son visage; Newt se demandait comment il pouvait encore être en mesure de formuler des phrases correctes face à elle s'il avait demandé à Jacob, celui-ci aurait répondu qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

-Eh bien...j'ai traversé Paris avec un Zouwu dans ma valise.

Et elle a rit, ça faisait du bien à entendre.

-Où comptez-vous le mettre?

-Oh...je trouverais bien une place.

Mais peut-être que la créature allait devoir passer un certain temps dans sa valise avant qu'il ne trouve un moyen de la renvoyer en toute sécurité dans son pays d'origine.

Tina flânait, regardant autour d'elle avec intérêt. Elle s'attarda près des veaudelunes. Le niffleur s'endormait tranquillement au creux de ses bras. Newt vérifia que tout le monde avait bien été nourrit, il devait s'occuper un peu pour empêcher ses yeux de revenir continuellement sur Tina. Elle risquait de ne pas apprécier ça si elle s'en rendait compte.

Il envisageait de demander à Tina si elle souhaitait coucher le niffleur lorsqu'il réalisa que les petits étaient toujours dans sa valise, si jamais ils sortaient, ils risquaient de ravager ce que le plus grand avait laissé dans son appartement, ou pire encore, réveiller Jacob ou son frère.

\- Tina, veuillez m'excuser, il faut que je remonte chercher quelque chose dans ma valise.

Elle a distraitement hoché la tête continuant d'observer autour d'elle.

Prendre les petits niffleurs avec lui n'était pas l'idée du siècle, il le savait. Pas qu'ils se soient montrés particulièrement embêtants, mais descendre les quatre jusqu'au sous-sol se révélait périlleux. Il avait toutefois réussi à éviter une catastrophe lorsqu' arrivé en bas, il se figea. Il entendait Tina parler, pourtant Newt était certain que personne d'autre ne pouvait être là.

Silencieusement, il s'est approché et ce qu'il a vu a fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Elle se trouverait près du nid de Dougal; il s'était agrippé à elle, fermement accroché à son cou et Tina le soutenait d'une main en riant, le niffleur toujours calé dans son autre bras, tout contre sa poitrine.

-... Oui, oui... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je suis contente de te revoir. Tu sais, je l'ai écrit dans certaines lettres que j'ai envoyées à Newt, il a dû te le dire.

Newt était tellement touché par ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne remarqua pas le petit niffleur qui avait échappé à ses bras pour lui monter sur la tête. Celui-ci poussa une petite exclamation de joie en atteignant son but, attirant au passage l'attention de Tina et Dougal.

La demiguise a dévisagé Newt et a immédiatement affiché une mine vexé. Il a quitté les bras de Tina pour retourner dans son nid en leur tournant le dos. La jeune femme eu l'air déçue.

\- C'est de ma faute, dit Newt contrit. Il m'en veut d'être parti sans prévenir et de ne pas l'avoir pris avec moi.

Les bébés niffleurs commençaient à s'agiter dans ses bras.

\- Tina, voudriez-vous ouvrir la porte de la cage là-bas, que je puisse mettre ces petits voleurs en sécurité. Je crois que celui-ci a également envie de dormir, ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la créature qui somnolait paresseusement contre elle.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement, déposant au passage son fardeau sur un petit tas de galions il s'y pelotonna, très vîtes rejoint par les petits.

\- Ils sont adorables.

\- Mais déjà intenables et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Vous voulez en tenir un?

Elle s'est esclaffée et avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, a demandé :

\- Comme celui-là par exemple?

Lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de lui, le cœur de Newt battait si fort qu'il se dit qu'elle devait probablement l'entendre. Elle a tendu le bras pour attraper le petit niffleur accroché à ses cheveux.

-C'est Pumpkin, il adore faire ça.

Tina le regarda essayer d'escalader son bras et lorsqu'elle le rendit à Newt; leurs mains se touchèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Aller toi; rentre à la maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à fermer cette cage, c'est à se demander si les botrucs ne viennent pas leur donner un coup de main juste pour m'embêter.

Des couinements offensés leur parvinrent d'un petit arbre non loin d'eux. Tina observa avec un sourire en coin les petits habitants très agités.

-N'accusez pas Pickett, ce n'est pas lui, il est toujours avec moi et vous le savez très bien !

Certains botrucs rabattirent leurs feuilles devant leurs yeux, d'autres lui tournèrent le dos.

-Ils sont en pleine crise d'adolescence, expliqua Newt à Tina, ils se vexent incroyablement vite à cette période-là.

Tina a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et Newt eut la vive impression qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire. Songeant qu'il avait sûrement dû faire quelque chose de travers sans s'en rendre compte, il préféra se détourna, mais Tina l'en empêcha en posant brièvement une main douce sur son épaule.

-J'avais oublié avec quel entrain vous parliez de vos créatures.

-Je suis désolé…bredouilla Newt parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi dire d'autre.

Tina fronça les sourcils, soudainement agacée.

-Arrêtez de vous excuser d'être vous-même, ça n'a jamais été un reproche.

-Vraiment ? C'est bien une première.

Il avait essayé de dire ça sur un ton léger dans l'espoir de changer de sujet, mais il vit avec horreur les yeux de Tina s'écarquiller de peine, l'exact opposé de la réaction qu'il aurait aimé obtenir. Mais pourtant, il avait dit la vérité il ne comptait plus les fois où on lui avait reproché d'être lui-même : ses camarades de dortoir lorsqu'il était à l'école, ses professeurs et même son frère récemment. Ils étaient rares, ceux qui n'avaient jamais attendu de lui qu'il essaye de changer Leta avait fait partie de ceux-là et Tina…Tina ne lui reprochait pas ce qu'il était ! Newt avait l'impression qu'une nichée entière de Doxys venait de s'installer dans son estomac.

Tina était toute proche de lui, ses yeux brillaient encore plus que sur la photo, ils auraient effacé le flamboiement de n'importe quelle salamandre. En la regardant ainsi, Newt fut pris par une envie irrépressible, une envie qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir le droit de réaliser, et portant les doxys dans son ventre semblait l'y pousser.

-Tina…Il…Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire…enfin, je veux dire, si vous permettez…

Il bafouillait de plus en plus, incapable d'expliciter quoi que ce soit tant ça lui paraissait déplacé. Il fit glisser ses doigts incertains le long de la joue de la jeune femme comme il l'avait fait en quittant New-York. Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle fasse un pas en arrière ou pire encore à une nouvelle dispute, mais Tina ne bougea pas. Il s'est très lentement penché vers Tina, puis soudain, il s'est figé, réalisant quelque chose…et ça le frappa en plein cœur avec une violence atroce le doux bruissement des ailes de Doxys dans son estomac disparu pour le laisser se remplir de plomb à la place. Son bras est mollement retombé le long de son corps et le visage de Tina en face de lui a perdu toute trace de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui…

-Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire.

\- De quoi…et qui parlez-vous?

-Achille Tolliver..., a soufflé Newt d'une voix loin d'être aussi détaché qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Les yeux de Tina se sont écarquillés de stupeur et Newt s'est empressé d'ajouter :

-C'est Queenie qui m'a parlé de lui et c'est bien, je suis content pour vous, sincèrement…si…si vous êtes heureuse avec lui. Je ne veux surtout pas faire quelque chose qui serait…déplacé.

-Queenie n'aurait jamais dû vous dire ça, Achille est simplement…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, c'était très mal venu de ma part de penser que…

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous repousser Newt ! l'a-t-elle coupé d'une voix déterminée.

-Mais…

Il était complètement perdu, parce que si Tina fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre, elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire. Ça devait être un malentendu et elle n'avait sans doute pas compris qu'il avait eu l'intention de l'embrasser, sinon elle aurait pris la fuite. Pourtant elle ne s'était pas montrée réfractaire envers les petits gestes d'affection qu'ils avaient échangée cette nuit, malgré la brutalité dont elle avait fait preuve à Paris. Mais elle venait de voir sa sœur passer dans le camp adverse, elle était encore sous l'effet du choc et ça la rendait probablement incohérente.

-Moi et Achille nous n'avons fait qu'échanger quelques diners et assez ennuyeux, je dois avouer. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le revoir une fois de retour à New-York.

Oh. Alors elle était libre. Un frisson parcouru la nuque de Newt. Queenie avait dit que sa sœur était bouleversée en apprenant ses prétendues fiançailles et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter l'auror; il se demanda comment se serait passé leurs retrouvailles sans ce malentendu.

Newt n'aurait pas dû espérer, parce que le moment était vraiment mal choisit pour chercher à être heureux, mais Tina a fait un pas vers lui et il sentit son souffle effleurer ses lèvres alors que le murmure de sa voix vibrait avec force dans tout son corps. Elle était tellement belle et il était terrifié, parce qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, seuls, que le tableau était bien trop plaisant pour être réaliste. Quelque chose allait les interrompre on les interrompait toujours dans les moments pleins d'espoir. Sauf que Newt se souvient bien vite qu'aucun d'eux ne ressentait de l'espoir, ils avaient trop subit pour ça. Ils étaient en deuil. Lui avait perdu une des personnes qui lui était le plus cher et Tina ne savait pas si elle reverrait un jour sa sœur. Comment avait-il pu ne serrait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle puisse être heureuse d'être là ?

-Vous n'avez aucune raison de ne pas me repousser.

Et d'ailleurs elle aurait déjà dû le faire. Elle aurait dû le traiter d'égoïste en l'appelant « Monsieur Scamander » et tourner les talons. Pourtant , elle restait là, à lui sourire tristement.

-Si , j'ai une raison. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse, pas maintenant. Mais il pouvait l'aider à surmonter, si ce n'est à oublier. Il pouvait être une bouée de sauvetage, si elle avait besoin de s'y rattacher. Il serait là pour elle et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Perdus dans leur maladresse mutuelle, ils ne virent pas Dougal se tourner vers eux avec intérêt, les yeux devenus bleus.

Lentement, timidement, avec le sentiment que son cœur battait si fort qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine, Newt a encore effleuré la joue de Tina d'un mouvement volatile de la main avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, Tina l'a saisit dans la sienne. Sa main était douce, mais elle avait la poigne ferme. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Alors, il s'est penché vers elle, et l'a embrassé au coin des lèvres.

Leta avait toujours été suffisamment confiante pour eux deux. Du temps qu'avait duré leur relation, dans toutes les étapes qu'ils avaient traversé, c'était toujours elle qui se chargeait de faire le premier pas.

Mais pas avec Tina il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre, de la voir lui filer entre les doits comme un nuage de fumée, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'agir. Newt sentit sa main, pleine d'audace, s'aventurer vers l'avant pour saisir la nuque de Tina. Leurs lèvres se sont alors rejointes avec plus d'assurance, pas longtemps, ce fut un baiser chaste, mais ils en rêvaient tous les deux depuis une année entière.

Ils se sont éloignés, Newt n'a pas retiré sa main pour autant. Tina était très rouge et lui aussi sentait que son visage était en feu.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec ce genre de chose, a-t-il soufflé en détournant le regard gêné.

Il a soudain senti la min de Tina se poser sur sa hanche.

-Non. Moi non plus, a-t-elle dit d'un air timide.

Il l'avait pourtant connu si sûre d'elle était-ce lui qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens ? Si c'était bien le cas, Newt ne savait pas quoi en penser.

-Je me sens un peu observé, a-t-elle ajouté d'une voix amusée pour cacher sa gêne.

Et elle avait bien raison, les créatures autour d'eux avaient cessé toute activité, scrutant attentivement cette inconnue qui s'appropriait leur Newt. Dougal, lui, semblait au contraire très satisfait; il avait arrêté de bouder et se balançait joyeusement dans son nid.

-Ils vont m'en vouloir si j'accapare trop votre attention.

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils ne peuvent pas toujours être ma priorité.

Elle a écarquillé les yeux et Newt s'est mis à rougir encore plus.

-Enfin…je veux dire…Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi Tina, j'aimerais que vous le sachiez.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou. Newt n'était pas habitué aux étreintes, si ce n'est celles de son frère qu'il essayait d'éviter lorsqu'ils ne les jugeaient pas nécessaires mais à part avec Theseus, il n'avait jamais eu à déployer beaucoup d'efforts pour fuir le problème. Qui d'autre l'avait déjà étreint de la sorte ? Sa mère peut-être ou encore Leta, dans une autre vie. Mais avec Tina, c'était différent. Troublant, certes, mais agréable, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait imaginé des moments d'intimité entre eux à plusieurs reprises.

-C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait Newt ! murmura Tina, la tête enfouit contre son épaule.

-Oh. Ce n'est pas…je veux dire…Je le pense vraiment, vous savez.

Il a senti qu'elle commençait à trembler contre lui, avec horreur, il réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Il en resta sidéré et incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. L'instant d'avant, elle était touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Et puis, il eu envie de se gifler si ce petit instant entre eux lui avait permis à lui, l'espace de quelques minutes, d'oublier le cimetière, ça avait également dû être le cas de Tina et bien que l'effet soit recherché, elle devait s'en vouloir maintenant de s'être autorisé un petit moment d'abandon. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, lui-même s'en voulant d'espérer un moment de bonheur avec cette femme alors qu'un étage plus haut, son frère devait sûrement se retourner dans son lit, hanté par la mort de sa fiancée.

Ce dont Tina avait vraiment besoin, ce n'était pas d'un baiser et encore moins de parler de quel auror elle fréquentait ou ne fréquentait pas, d'autant plus que cela lui rappelait ses disputes avec sa sœur. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et Newt était actuellement le seul à pouvoir lui en donner. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de refermer ses bras autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne brise le contact. Elle évitait son regard en essuyant rageusement ses yeux avec sa manche.

-Tina ? Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû penser que…

-Non ! Non…Ne vous excusez pas, c'est juste moi qui…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle et même si ça lui brisait le cœur, Newt savait que ça devait arriver, c'était inévitable. Elle était épuisée et retenait en elle beaucoup trop d'émotions qui devaient bien finir par sortir à un moment ou un autre comme ça avait été le cas pour son Theseus.

Newt savait que personne n'était infaillible il avait longtemps cru que c'était le cas de son frère jusqu'à ce que, à son retour de la guerre, il lui prouve le contraire. Il avait de nouvelles preuves aujourd'hui.

Délicatement, autant qu'il l'aurait fait avec une créature effrayée, il a saisi le menton de Tina pour qu'elle relève la tête leurs yeux se sont croisés, il a observé le feu ardent noyé dans les larmes puis a souri en espérant se montrer rassurant.

-Tout va bien Tina. C'est normal de souffrir. Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher avec moi.

Une larme solitaire a coulé sur sa joue, mais elle a tout de même contenu les autres, saisissant néanmoins la main de Newt.

-Je sais Newt, mais je me sens pathétique.

Il fut horrifié qu'elle puisse le penser.

-Ne dites plus jamais une idiotie pareille, Tina. Vous êtes la femme la plus incroyable et la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontré au cours de ma vie.

-Je suis une auror, comment suis-je censé aider à capturer Grindelwald si je suis même incapable de garder mon sang-froid ?

-Grindelwald n'est pas là pour le moment, il n'y a que nous.

-J'aurais dû être plus à l'écoute de Queenie, si même ce fou a réussi à l'avoir dans ses filets alors qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'il était et de quoi il était capable, c'est qu'elle était vraiment en détresse. Je suis la grande sœur, j'aurais dû savoir…j'aurais dû l'encourager et l'aider au lieu de lui interdire de voir Jacob...

Newt s'est demandé si Theseus ressentait la même chose que Tina lorsque lui-même faisait des choix que son frère trouvait insensés et qui pouvait potentiellement le mettre en danger, comme héberger un Kelpie blessé dans sa maison par exemple. La réponse lui vint sans même qu'il ait à y réfléchir, oui, c'était le cas. Toutes ces fois où son frère s'était montré si agaçant et si prompt à lui faire respecter des règles dont il n'avait que faire, c'était afin de le protéger Newt s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il se promit de se montrer plus attentif à ses actions dans les jours à suivre Theseus allait être suffisamment tourmenté pour en plus avoir à se soucier d'un petit frère qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

-Vous vouliez la protéger, mais vous n'êtes pas responsable de ses actes Tina, c'est une adulte, elle a fait ses propres choix.

Il imaginait sans mal que Queenie devait être lasse d'entendre sans arrêt les pensées inquiète et pleine de réprimandes de sa sœur, même si c'était pour son bien. Newt était très bien placé pour savoir que l'on n'écoute pas toujours les conseils de ses aînés, même lorsque leur bon sens est indiscutable.

-Eh bien, j'ai lamentablement échoué. Je n'ai pas été capable de…

Newt l'a coupé en laissant délicatement son pouce effleurer sa pommette pour y cueillir une larme.

-Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez Tina, et Queenie n'aurait pu espérer une meilleure sœur que vous. Ne vous blâmer pas à sa place.

Les lèvres de Tina frémirent de façon à peine perceptible.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ?

-N'en doutez pas s'il vous plaît, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus dévoué que vous.

-Et que faite vous de…

Ses mots sont morts sur ses lèvres. Elle avait eu l'intention de mentionner Leta, mais elle se rétracta rapidement en se contentant de poser sa tête contre la poitrine de Newt en le remerciant d'une voix faible pour ses compliments il en fut soulagé.

Oh que oui Leta était dévoué et pour cause, elle s'était sacrifié par amour, et lui, si ce soir, il avait eu le courage d'écouter son frère sans fondre en larmes, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne se laissait pas d'autre choix que de rester fort pour Theseus. Il n'en était pas moins certain que les larmes se seraient mises à couler sans permission face à Tina si elle avait fini sa phrase.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait autant besoin de son réconfort qu'elle du sien, car elle a glissé ses bras atour de sa taille pour se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Newt aurait donné beaucoup pour que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances, lors d'un retour joyeux à New-York où il aurait pu tenir sa promesse et lui remettre son livre en main propre par exemple. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras alors que sur leurs yeux débordaient des larmes de joie et non pas de tristesse. Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, à sa connaissance, personne ne l'avait. Alors il s'est contenté d'une étreinte, non pas chaleureuse, mais nécessaire, pour apaiser leur chagrin à tous les deux.

Il ne savait pas où mènerait leur relation, si relation il finissait bien par y avoir, mais une chose était sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se construise sur des moments de guerre, de peine et de douleur comme ils venaient d'en vivre alors lui qui n'avait jamais été très doué pour communiquer avec les autres êtres humains, se fit la promesse de lui faire comprendre que s'il la tenait ainsi serrer contre lui, ce n'était pas seulement parce que la situation l'exigeait, mais parce que lui ne voulait rien de moins.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés ainsi ? Une éternité lui semblait-il, et cela aurait pu durer encore. C'est la voix de Tina qui l'a sortie de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien avec vous, mais la position est plutôt inconfortable.

Il a rit doucement; elle n'avait pas tord, lui-même pourtant habitué à observer des créatures de longues heures durant, dans des positions qui auraient fait ciller plus d'une personne, sentait que ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir; la fatigue ne devait pas y être pour rien.

\- J'ai un lit de camp là-bas au fond; il m'arrive souvent de m'endormir en bas quand un des petits est malade ou a besoin de moi.

Tina a eu l'air attendrie mais n'a fait aucun commentaire. Il a saisi sa main pour l'y conduire et elle l'a suivit docilement. C'est lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à ce lit que l'estomac de Newt se retourna à nouveau de façon douloureuse. Ce temps passé avec Tina avait été comme une bouffée d'oxygène, un moyen pour se convaincre qu'il pouvait y avoir un après. Grace à elle, il pouvait l'envisager. Newt serait encore volontiers resté tout près d'elle pendant des heures, des jours voir même jusqu'à ce que le monde s'écroule autour d'eux, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait que ça s'arrête maintenant. Il s'estimait déjà extrêmement chanceux d'avoir pu l'embrasser, mais partager un lit avec elle semblait être le comble de l'indécence.

Le lit était assez grand pour deux, mais tout de même, c'était bien trop osé et Tina avait peut-être besoin de se retrouver un peu seule pour rassembler ses pensées.

-Vous tomber de sommeil, dit-il en la voyant s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque la main de Tina s'est refermée sur son poignet. Elle a mis un point finale a ses questionnements de bienséance.

-Restez, s'il vous plaît…Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule ce soir.

Elle a baissé les yeux timidement. Newt s'est sentit envahie de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine.

-Très bien…très bien. Je vais faire apparaître un fauteuil et…

La poigne de Tina s'est raffermie.

-C'est votre lit, Newt…

-Vous êtes mon invité et je ne veux pas vous déranger…

-Mais vous ne me dérangez pas !

Elle à détourné la tête aucun d'eux n'avait autant rougi dans leur vie que ce soir là.

-D'accord.., a soufflé Newt le cœur palpitant. Mais je vous en pris ne vous sentez pas obligé…

Elle a finalement osé le regarder à nouveau, avec cet éclair de détermination qu'il lui connaissait bien.

-Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir, et personne ne m'a jamais obligé à rien.

Lui aussi craignait inhabituellement la solitude ce soir, et il voulait bien la croire sur ce dernier point. Alors qu'elle se blottissait dans le lit, Newt se glissa à ses côtés en prenant tout de même soin de garder ses jambes par-dessus les couvertures distance qui s'est avérée parfaitement inutile, car à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller que la jeune femme s'était à nouveau blottie près de son torse.

-Ça ne vous gène pas ? demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse.

Il jugea inutile de répondre avec des mots, l'enveloppant à la place dans une étreinte maladroite. Tant pis pour la décence elle avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle. De plus, si c'est elle qui le demandait, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de faire quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait aimé resté éveillé toute la nuit pour veiller sur elle, mais ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.

-Newt ?

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que ça s'arrêtera un jour ? Est-ce qu'on pourra tous espéré une vie normal ?

Newt n'a pas répondu tout de suite. Il n'en savait rien, alors, un peu embrumé par le sommeil qui menaçait de le prendre, il a fermé les yeux et imaginé…

Il a essayé d'imaginer ce que serait la vie enfin débarrassée de la menace de Grindelwald. Avant qu'il ne puisse les maîtriser, ses pensées se sont enchaînées dans sa tête. Il s'est vu, serrant Tina dans ses bras, l'embrassant pour célébrer une victoire auprès d'eux Jacob et Queenie, enfin revenue à la raison, en faisaient de même.

Il a vu Tina, si belle qu'on pouvait à peine l'imaginer, en robe de mariée, puis rayonnante de bonheur en tenant un enfant dans les bras et lui à ses côtés toujours à ses côtés.

Il a eu l'image fugace d'une petite maison paisible où enfants et créatures pourraient grandir et s'amuser, avec bien sûr, un jardin immense dans le Dorset peut-être ? Un lieu calme et apaisant où finir ses jours, entouré par des petits enfants trop curieux de tout, et pourquoi un deux ou trois Kneezles...

Quand il a ouvert les yeux, il a pris une profonde inspiration un peu tremblante, réalisant qu'il avait retenu son souffle sous le coup de l'affluence d'images paradisiaques qui avaient émergé dans sa tête. Son visage était humide, il n'a pas eu besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Heureusement, Tina n'avait rien remarqué. Il fut soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas une légilimence comme sa sœur il n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction si elle découvrait ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Newt était sûr d'une chose, désormais, il ne pouvait plus rien espérer d'autre que de réaliser cette vision de pur bonheur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait exactement ce qu'il désirait, il pouvait imaginer un avenir qui ne contenait pas uniquement ses créatures, et lui qui n'avais jamais aimé se battre, était désormais sûr de le faire, car il n'avait pas le choix il voulait plus que tout au monde vivre avec cette femme incroyable il le voulait comme il n'avait jamais rien désiré d'autre dans sa vie.

Elle s'était probablement endormie, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre :

-Je ferrais tout pour Tina. Je le promets.

Elle ne dormait pas, et s'est appuyée un peu plu confortablement contre sa poitrine. Newt à cessé de penser aux batailles, aux mages noirs, à tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu et à ce qu'ils risquaient de perdre encore. Pour cette nuit du moins, il a profité du moment présent, de Tina dans ses bras.

C'est comme ça qu'ils ont fini par s'endormir, complètement inconscient cette nuit-là de partager le même rêve, celui que ce moment ne se termine jamais, de ne jamais avoir à quitter cet endroit pour retourner dans la triste réalité et les jours sombres qui les attendaient.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ; )**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

 **A bientôt!**


End file.
